


Expectations and the Reality

by DawnSkull



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cute, First Relationship, Fluff, Hanbin is influenced, Junhoe bears with it, M/M, dramas, for Hanbin at least, supportive Junhoe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnSkull/pseuds/DawnSkull
Summary: Hanbin had been single for the past 22 years of his life, so once Junhoe gave him a chance, he wanted to be the best boyfriend he could be.Unfortunately for him, his experience-less self depended solely on the dramas he watched online.[A compilation of JunBin's adorable stories]





	1. Beautiful Even When You Sleep

It was a long day and it could have been longer if Junhoe's exhaustion after both dance and vocal practice didn't overtake him and knock him out. He laid rolled up in a bed that was not his, but no one minded, because the bed could be claimed as his whenever he wanted to. That was what the person who owned the bed said, at least.

Nights in the dorm were usually quiet, save for a few clicks of doors opening and closing, soft shuffling of feet and quiet whispers behind thin walls and thinner doors. Those sounds were only small. The members were considerate enough to let the ones who were already asleep stay in their well-deserved slumber.

Sleeping soundly—and maybe not too gracefully—in a mess of blankets and pillows, Junhoe felt bothered. His half-conscious self couldn't explain why, but he felt eyes on him, probably staring into his thick skull trying to read the things that floated about in his mind and dreams. Junhoe's nose scrunched up as he willed himself awake, finally managing to crack an eye open after much effort. What he saw were indeed a pair of eyes, round and beautiful, and they were staring.

Beautiful eyes or not, their gaze trained directly at him, attentive, motionless, eyeing him like a hawk. They had probably been watching him sleep and Junhoe screamed, jolting backwards and rolling off of the bed. He dropped to the floor with a heavy thud, a slight pain on his right butt cheek but his rapid heart beat diverted Junhoe's attention.

The owner of those two eyes panicked. He sat up immediately and crawled over to the end of the bed to peer at Junhoe. "What? What? What's wrong? What did you see?" Hanbin asked, glancing around and sparing careful glances behind him to find whatever it was that scared Junhoe. Hanbin didn't believe in ghosts... but you could never be too sure of something.

Junhoe panted faintly, eyes wide when he looked at Hanbin's worried face. His eyebrows had a deep furrow. "Hyung, why the hell are you such a creep?"

Hanbin's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. "What do you mean I'm a creep?" Hanbin gave Junhoe an offended look, his own forehead creasing between his brows. Junhoe groaned and ran a hand through his messy hair, ruffling up the strands to create a greater disarray on his head.

"You're staring at me while I _sleep_ , hyung. How is that _not creepy!_ " Junhoe hissed before his eyes flickered to the wall clock hung right above the headboard. "And I thought you were supposed to be at the studio right now," Junhoe said with his expression morphing to one looking more concerned.

Hanbin opened his mouth to answer, but then he closed it, heat rushing to his cheeks as he looked down at his hands. "I finished my job early today because I wanted to spend time with you. I didn't think you would already be asleep," he mumbled.

"Yeah, uh, but that doesn't explain the creepy staring?" Junhoe inquired, lifting a brow at Hanbin as he slowly got up to his feet, rubbing his ass that felt a little sore. Hanbin shifted to sit on his folded legs and huffed, making space for Junhoe to settle down on the bed.

"Look, the whole staring thing seemed okay in the dramas, alright? And I thought you look cute when you sleep so I just... egh, I didn't mean to make myself a creep," Hanbin explained, rubbing at his arms when Junhoe only facepalmed at him.

"Aish, I can't believe this." Junhoe chuckled because it was ridiculous, the things that movies and dramas make seem fine, but then one look at Hanbin's dejected posture sent a pang of guilt to his chest. Junhoe mentally scolded himself.

How could he forget something so important? How could he forget that he was Hanbin's first and only love, and that Hanbin had close to zero experience in relationships?

It made sense why Junhoe would catch Hanbin watching romance dramas alone sometimes. Maybe he was learning, and all Junhoe did as the supposedly supportive boyfriend was rub Hanbin's failure in his face. Hanbin was trying, and trying so hard. He didn't deserve that.

_Way to go, Junhoe, you big sack of shit._

"Hanbinnie," Junhoe called out to Hanbin almost sounding like a coo, and Hanbin looked up with a wry smile on his face. "Come here," Junhoe ushered, voice low and soft, kissing Hanbin on the lips before guiding him by the hand to sit in his lap. Hanbin complied, wry smile never leaving his face and he made himself comfortable in Junhoe's embrace, but then Junhoe peppered soft kisses on his neck and shoulder, and Hanbin giggled.

"Actually, that was still so cute. How do you call me cute when it's you who's always adorable?" Junhoe asked, tightening his hold around Hanbin and resting his chin on Hanbin's shoulder. Hanbin scoffed.

"I am nowhere close to cute, June. You know that," he mumbled, and Junhoe didn't want to have any of it, so he turned Hanbin's face to smooch him on the cheek.

"What are you talking about? I know nothing like that," Junhoe spoke in an incredulous way, hoping that Hanbin would believe him, because even if whatever he did was creepy or strange, Junhoe found it cute anyway. Because Hanbin was cute. Junhoe loved Hanbin's cute.

Junhoe buried his nose into the crook of Hanbin's neck and breathed in Hanbin's warm scent, placing a few light kisses over Hanbin's clothed shoulder which made the older sigh in content. Junhoe believed that was a good sign, so he pulled away to speak. "I don't smell your vanilla bodywash... You haven't showered yet, hyung?"

Hanbin groaned as he wiggled out of Junhoe's arms. "No, I haven't. I think your soft little snores distracted me when I was grabbing my stuff," he said and got out of bed, stretching slightly. "I'll take a shower now. Stay up for me so I can get my cuddles, okay baby?" Hanbin asked, lips curling to a handsome smirk that made Junhoe's heart jump and he might have let out a girly—he would rather say MANLY—squeak at the petname.

"Yes!" He replied a little too enthusiastically, not letting Hanbin go before he gave a big loud kiss on his lips, and so he waited like a loyal dog.

When Hanbin reemerged from the bathroom, hair damp and smelling like vanilla, Junhoe held his arms open wide and Hanbin jumped into them, giggling as they both fell over and landed on the mattress, missing the pillows by a bit. It was not a problem for Hanbin, because if anything, Junhoe was his favorite pillow. Hanbin snuggled up into Junhoe's side as Junhoe's arms wrapped around him, securing him in a warm embrace that felt just right after a cooling shower.

"Sorry about the staring. I guess I'll stop that. I kinda... like to sneak kisses too but I guess I-"

"You won't stop those? Yes. I agree," Junhoe immediately cut in and held Hanbin's chin to tilt his face up. Junhoe craned his neck a little to plant a kiss on Hanbin's soft lips, tasting a hint of peppermint before he pulled away just to kiss Hanbin's forehead. Hanbin was smiling happily and Junhoe wanted nothing more than that.

_I'll try my best too, hyung. I'll try to be the best boyfriend for you._

 

"Is watching someone while they sleep really creepy, though?"

"Yes, hyung."

"Oh."

"You know, you can do other romantic stuff to me. Just no staring."

"Okay, okay, jeez, Good night, I love you.

"Love you. Night."


	2. Worth The Sacrifices

Junhoe heard the rustle of things behind him as he wrote in his notebook, but he didn't bother to turn because he already knew who would be there. Junhoe had already warned Hanbin not to enter his room too much, else he would have to wade through Junhoe's mess of a floor with his belongings strewed all over the place. Hanbin was stubborn, he supposed.

Usually, Hanbin would walk up to him and hug him from behind—sometimes scaring Junhoe in the process if Junhoe was a little too into his writing—but this time the shuffle of Hanbin's feet against the floor was constant, and it remained that way until Hanbin plopped himself onto Junhoe's bed. Hanbin didn't say anything. Weird.

"Is something the matter, hyung?" Junhoe asked over his shoulder, catching a glimpse of a fidgety Hanbin. Hanbin looked at him with a wry smile, taking a second before he responded with merely a shake of his head. That was not enough to convince Junhoe. Junhoe wanted to ask, but maybe Hanbin didn't want to talk about it just yet, so Junhoe hummed as he turned back to his book and continued writing.

It was a long minute before, "June-yah, do you want to go out with me tomorrow morning?"

Junhoe lifted his head at this. He closed his book and stood up, making a beeline to his bed to avoid bumping into anything. "Where to?" Junhoe asked and sat right beside Hanbin, who still looked a little nervous about something. If it was a date, then Junhoe understood why. Proper first dates were always nerve-wracking in their own way. Junhoe smoothed a hand down Hanbin's back, and the older smiled at him.

"I don't really know if you'll like it," Hanbin mumbled.

Junhoe shook his head and chuckled, pulling Hanbin to sit closer to him. Hanbin instantly leaned over and rested his head on Junhoe's shoulder and the latter rubbed at his arm comfortingly. "Don't worry, hyung. As long as it's with you, nothing would really be a bother."

"Are you sure?" Hanbin looked up with wide, hopeful eyes and a smile that made Junhoe's heart melt. Junhoe cupped Hanbin's cheek to press a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I'm sure."

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

_Now I'm freaking sure no more!_

Junhoe was always honest. Sometimes brutally so, but he was honest nonetheless. He spoke sincerely when he said that he would not mind anything that Hanbin chose, because he loved Hanbin and more time with Hanbin equaled to more time with his love. Junhoe trusted Hanbin anyway, because Hanbin would never drag him off to some indecent hooker club or deadly hell hole.

If only Junhoe knew what Hanbin actually wanted beforehand. He wanted to hike. Hanbin wanted to go _hiking_.

Hanbin told him that he could always pull out of the activity, and that Hanbin didn't mind going alone. If Junhoe declined, what kind of boyfriend would he be? Letting his other half go off when what he wanted was the two of them to go, Junhoe would call himself an flippin' idiot if he let that happen.

And so he didn't. Even in the morning when he was a hair close to cancelling, Hanbin smiled at him with an excited smile, finally able to do something he loved with someone he loved, then Junhoe shut his mouth tight. Like it or not, Junhoe loved Hanbin's smile, and if sacrificing a beautiful day to sit back and relax meant seeing Hanbin smile just as bright as the sun, Junhoe would do it.

_Why. Did. I. Agree. To. This._

Junhoe stared up to the glaring cloudless sky as he laid sprawled out on a smooth stone surface. Sweat covered his entire being and he panted, muscles burning and heart thumping. He scowled, ready to pull up a finger or two when the birds that flew by looked like they were mocking him. Junhoe hated moving. He hated going out of his room. He wanted to just go home BUT THEN THE LOVE OF HIS LIFE LOOKED INCREDIBLY HAPPY THAT HE COULD NEVER BREAK THE MOOD.

"Tired?" Hanbin asked as he hovered over Junhoe's face with a toothy grin, and Junhoe's deep scowl immediately pulled up into a neutral expression.

"Meh, kinda. You having fun, hyung?" Junhoe asked, sporting a small smirk because that was all that his body wanted to muster.

"Yes!" Hanbin grin spread wider and he giggled. The sound was like music to Junhoe's ears and a healing to his fatigued limbs. "Thanks for agreeing to this, June-yah... Just a little more okay? It's just downhill from now," Hanbin said gratefully, lowering his head to peck Junhoe's lips. Like electricity, the kiss recharged him, and Junhoe was up on his feet in no time.

"Yeah! And let's eat after this. I'm hungry," Junhoe patted his stomach and Hanbin laughed, nodding in agreement.

Junhoe grumbled quietly to himself as the journey continued. Every time Hanbin turned to check on him, he dropped his regretful expression and pulled up a smirk. Once the couple finally neared the end of the trail, Hanbin suddenly snickered.

"What's so funny?" Junhoe asked, lifting a brow at Hanbin.

"I actually thought you would reject the moment I mentioned hiking..." Hanbin mumbled as he took his gear off.

"No shit," Junhoe muttered into his helmet quietly when he pulled it off his head.

"What?"

"Yeah right," Junhoe said quickly and grinned. "As if I'd say no."

"Well, you _are_ usually a lazy slob." Junhoe's head snapped towards Hanbin and the older was cackling. Junhoe rolled his eyes.

"You're lucky you're worth it," Junhoe muttered under his breath again, and Hanbin tilted his head questioningly at him.

"Nothing!" Junhoe sing-songed. "I want to eaaat. I'm so hungry I can eat a horse!" He intertwined his hand with Hanbin's and tugged him over to the nearby food stall. Safe to say, the great food and a happy Hanbin were the products of Junhoe's suffering, and Junhoe would not ever admit this, but he actually enjoyed hiking.

Maybe it was just because of Hanbin.

 

_Aish, the things you make me do..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guysss why do I feel like writing angst oh noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	3. My Beloved Quail

Junhoe exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his head, skin damp and cool from a refreshing shower as he made his way to his room. He was already fully clothed, wearing a loose tee that sat comfortably on his shoulders and a pair of black shorts that stopped right under his knees. Junhoe was ready to curl up with Hanbin in his bed but when he opened the door to his room, Hanbin was not there.

Pulling the soaked towel off of his head, Junhoe hung it over a towel rack. He poked his head out the door just in time as Donghyuk walked by on his way to his own room, humming softly to himself.

"Dongi." Donghyuk stopped immediately and turned to Junhoe with a raised brow. "Have you seen Hanbin-hyung? Did he go upstairs?"

"Oh, yeah he did. He was holding a DVD, so I guess he's watching some movie again." Donghyuk offered a small smile when Junhoe thanked him, wished Junhoe a good night then padded along to his room. Junhoe stared at the closed door for a while, wondering what on earth was his boyfriend watching this time.

Hanbin had been doing that a lot. Junhoe didn't get Hanbin's sudden fascination towards watching movies and dramas ever since they got together, so as the fact that Hanbin would not let Junhoe join him. Junhoe thought that movie times were those times when couples would relax and curl into each other's embraces or at least enjoy each other's company, but Hanbin had shooed him off a few times and Junhoe was left confused. He complied nonetheless, because it was not like they were the world's most clingy couple.

Even if Junhoe craved for his kisses and cuddles, he respected Hanbin's space, as long as Hanbin made up for it. He always did, so Junhoe never complained.

Junhoe was not about to complain that night either, so he closed his door and settled on the bed to sleep. If Hanbin was not there that night, then at least he would be there tomorrow. Curled around a bolster that became Hanbin's temporary replacement, Junhoe let himself drift off deep into slumber.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  


Morning came with Junhoe still on snooze, limbs spread out across the bed with a gentle weight on his chest. His snores were soft against fabric, the material safe from drool this time.

Junhoe had forgotten to set an alarm clock. It was not a problem since the day was free of anything until later in the afternoon. He wrapped his arms around the mass on top of him, snuggling into the coziness it provided, then realized it was not the coziness that he wanted. He peered at the object beneath his lashes. It wasn't his boyfriend, it was his bolster.

"Egh, I'm love sick. Where is he?" Junhoe grumbled to himself as he sat up and rubbed at his eye. His lips parted for a long yawn and he stretched a little, taking a stop at the bathroom to freshen up before he set out to look for his beloved. His steps were dragging but he was eager. No one knew Junhoe was the actual clingy one in the pair because Junhoe could play it out all smooth.

Junhoe lumbered around the house, scanning the living room as he made his way upstairs. His first stop was Hanbin's room, but the older was not there and it made Junhoe scowl. Little complains were muttered as he continued his search, looking through a few other rooms before his name was called.

"June-yah, are you finally awake? I'm in the kitchen." Junhoe blinked.

_Hanbin in the kitchen...?_

Junhoe couldn't believe it at first. He heard Hanbin's utmost familiar voice but it came from one of the rarest of places. As far as Junhoe knew, Hanbin in the kitchen basically equaled to Junhoe in the kitchen; either mass destruction or great confusion. The members preferred to think of the latter. At least they would not die.

Junhoe didn't realize how his steps quickened as he headed to the kitchen, an untold excitement and relief filling his chest as his boyfriend's back came into view. He reached out and looped his arms around Hanbin's middle, hugging the older from behind and tucking his face into the crook of Hanbin's neck. A fresh vanilla scent told Junhoe that Hanbin had already taken a shower.

"Where have you been?" Junhoe half grumbled, half whined. When he realized how stupidly clingy he sounded, he cleared his throat and quickly continued. "I mean, you didn't sleep in with me and you didn't wake me up. And now I see you here in the kitchen. Did you leave me for food?"

Hanbin gave him an incredulous look that said, "You're an idiot, June", then kissed Junhoe on his temple. "I actually fell asleep on the couch. Woke up, got clean then figured I'd get you breakfast in bed," Hanbin said, gesturing to the big plate of fried rice on the counter in front of him.

"Oh," Junhoe replied intelligently. The two ended up sharing the plate of food right there, both too lazy to walk unnecessary distances and risk unnecessary accidents. They chatted lightly as they cleared the plate, then Junhoe asked.

"What movie did you watch yesterday?"

Hanbin stopped midway from standing, the empty plate in his hand as he contemplated something. "Oh, just some random movie..." Junhoe only raised a brow at him when he moved away to wash the dish and when he was done, he turned to Junhoe. "June-yah, do you think I can carry you?"

Junhoe's eyes blew wide open for a second before he scoffed. "Hyung, have you _seen_ how big I am?" He asked and stood up, posing to display himself. "My size alone is enough to state that carrying me is impossible!"

"But I'm strong, though."

Junhoe smirked. "Yeah, you are. But you'll need super powers to carry me, no kidding."

"We won't know until we try, right?"

"What? Woah, woah woah. Hyung, no!"

Before Junhoe could reason any further, Hanbin moved to him and his arms hooked under Junhoe's knees. It was quick, and before Junhoe knew it his feet began to lift from the ground. He yelped, feeling unstable, grappling onto Hanbin's shoulders and ankles locking around Hanbin's thighs. For a while Junhoe was shocked. It was his first time being carried ever since he was a child, but then he felt Hanbin shaking with his breath held behind his lips.

"Shit, hyung, put me down! Stop! I'm huge and I might break you, so put me down!" Junhoe panicked but when he looked at Hanbin's face, his lover looked serious.

"You won't break me," Hanbin said through gritted teeth, trying to sound like he was fine but Junhoe could not allow it. Whatever Hanbin was trying to prove was not worth it, because Junhoe knew Hanbin was strong and he did not need to have Hanbin try something so risky for both himself and Junhoe.

"Hanbin, drop me now, oh my god! If anything happens to you I will fucking cry so please put me down!" Junhoe pleaded more urgently, worry and fear telling his brain to stop Hanbin immediately before his legs gave in.

Hanbin's jaws tensed and his brows furrow, giving Junhoe a look that he could not name. Hanbin sighed heavily and began to walk, and Junhoe felt like screaming. Before he could eek a sound, Junhoe felt his bottom glide onto the marble counter, and then Hanbin let him go. When Junhoe realized that Hanbin had set him on down on the counter, he cried in relief.

"Ahhh, don't do that again!" Junhoe whined before Hanbin suddenly planted his forehead onto Junhoe's thigh and sighed shakily. "Uh, hyung?" Junhoe questioned, carding his fingers lightly through Hanbin's hair.

"Smaller guys can be strong too," Hanbin mumbled as he lifted his head to meet Junhoe in the eye. "You are a little heavy, but I can carry you... You don't have to worry because I'll never let you fall. You're safe... with me," Hanbin spoke confidently, but then the confidence wavered slightly. Junhoe was usually not smart enough to understand why Hanbin did things, but maybe he understood him this time. Junhoe smiled softly, or in his Junhoe way; he smirked.

"Yeah, you're really strong, hyung. Like, I've never been carried like that before... You're not only strong but you're talented and smart when you choose to be too," Junhoe began, patting Hanbin's cheek and smoothing his thumb over the cheekbone.

"The thing is, I'm scared of heights!" Junhoe whined out to divert Hanbin's thoughts. It worked, Junhoe thought, because the smile that Hanbin gave him after was eye-crinkling.

"Ah, I forgot about that. Sorry, baby. I won't do it anymore?"

Junhoe nodded furiously then bent down to press his forehead onto Hanbin's. "Yes, please..."

_If you have to know, Bin, love... You're already my strength without you realizing. Leading me forward, having my back, supporting me every single day... You're so, so strong. Even in this world of disappointment, frustration and failure, you stand up tall and walk on like no other._

_You're my strength, my beloved quail. I love you._

"June-yah? If you want to kiss me you need to bend a little more. Or you want me to tip-toe? I can't reach you now that you're up there."

"Oh, yeah sure. Why don't you come up here, though? I'm sure the counter can support us both," Junhoe said after he snapped out from his emotional thoughts. Junhoe helped Hanbin up and Hanbin straddled Junhoe's lap. He pressed his body close to the younger's and Junhoe leaned back a little to make sure Hanbin would not fall off. Junhoe rubbed Hanbin's back gently as the later pressed small kisses up his chin and jaw.

"You were thinking about something?" Hanbin whispered, closing in to Junhoe's lips.

"It's nothing you'd want to know... probably."

"Just tell me?"

"I was imagining a beefy quail."

"What the fuck?"

"See? Now shoosh. I want smooches."

_Sorry for that little lie, but I may never tell you that truth. Maybe through my poems, maybe through our songs, but I want to be able to let you know without having to say it._

_I want to play my part._

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  


"Guys, I'm back! I've got the groceries and- Oh my god, what do you two think you're doing in my kitchen?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this one... I was actually inspired by the time when Hanbin said that he worked out because he knows he is small so he wants to be able to stay fit and healthy.  
> IDKKK. How is it? This chapter isn't too good sorry :/  
> 


End file.
